


Misunderstanding

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: Hidden thoughts. Repressed emotions. Buried secrets. These often form the seeds of misunderstanding between people.To protect herself from the pain of the inevitable, 2B had gone through her entire life – and too many of 9S’s – with a guarded heart. However, this only served to widen the rift already separating them. As time passed, said rift grew so overwhelming until she had no choice but to uncover the truth.Little did she know the cost involved.





	1. Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conrad6136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conrad6136/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B reminisces on her relationship with 9S and how difficult it is to understand his thoughts.

It was impossible to tell what 9S was thinking.

He was always so _cheerful_. Whether they were exploring the overgrown city ruins or pressing through the unforgiving heat of the desert, the scanner always found something to be excited about.

At first, his constant cheerfulness was annoying, to say the least. He got excited over the smallest things, like a moose that brushed up against them as they meandered through the forest. He even prattled about the fish he caught on a day off fishing by the lake.

 

* * *

 

_“Look, 2B! I caught another carp!”_

_2B looked up from where she was relaxing in the cool shade of a nearby tree. 9S pranced towards her, happily waving his latest catch around his head._

_“That’s the tenth carp you’ve caught, 9S.”_

_“But it’s much bigger than the other ones I’ve caught! Isn’t that cool, 2B?”_

_2B couldn’t help but sigh._ _‘There he goes again…’_

_She blinked when she saw the scanner’s quizzical expression. “2B? What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing.” She tilted her head, though she knew he couldn’t see her expression behind her blindfold. “That’s nice…I suppose.”_

_9S’s face lit up. “I knew it!” He dropped the carp down in a steadily growing pile of fish. “Now let’s see if I can catch an even bigger one!”_

_2B shook her head, stifling a chuckle as he turned back to the lake, muttering to himself excitedly._

 

* * *

 

2B stirred, feeling herself come to. The battler opened her eyes, blinking at the hazy sunlight that filtered through the windows of their room.

_How long have I been resting?_

She startled lightly at a muffled voice behind her.

“2B…”

“Yes?” 2B turned her head and found herself gazing at 9S’s sleeping face. The scanner mumbled softly, and 2B couldn’t help smiling.

_He looks so peaceful…_

She quickly stopped herself, clearing her mind of the thoughts.

_Emotions are prohibited._

Yet she continued to gaze longingly at her companion’s sleeping figure.

_I…_

The battler trembled slightly, clenching her fist as memories fought their way to the surface.

_Why now, of all times?_

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tension rush into her face as she struggled against the wetness threatening to leak past her eyelids.

“2B?”

Her companion’s voice floated towards her, snapping her out of her thoughts. 2B bowed her head, glad for the visor in front of her eyes, before returning to her stoic expression.

“Yes, 9S?”

9S tilted his head at her as he sat up, swiveling to the edge of the bed. “Are you alright? You looked like…you were crying earlier.”

2B shook her head, her jaw tensing ever so slightly. _Damnit, he saw!_

“No. That was nothing.” She forced her tone to be even and calm.

_Emotions are prohibited._

“Are you sure?” 9S stood up, walking over to her. “It’s alright. You can tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” 2B turned and walked towards the door. “Come on. We have a mission to accomplish. 

_Besides, even I were to tell you…you won’t understand._

She reached out and grasped the doorknob, pulling it open to reveal the sunlit Resistance Camp.

_Just like how I am unable to understand you._


	2. Guarded Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and 9S go on a mission to clear out some machines in the city ruins, where 2B notices strange behavior from 9S.

It was impossible to tell what 9S was thinking.

His heart was filled with a bottomless kindness. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to cheer her up, no matter the circumstance. No matter if it was assuaging her worries about a battle, or a simple maintenance check, he always knew how to put her at ease.

The last few days had been nothing but constant battle. They ran through the city ruins, their blades slick with oil, their auditory sensors ringing with the clang and screech of metal as they tore through wave after wave of enemy machines.

In the endless fury raging around them, his kindness was like a flower: small, yet vivid and sweet. It was a small stability amidst the chaos, but one she could rely on.

 

* * *

 

2B heard a sharp _clank_ as her katana connected with the body of a small stubby, cleaving it clean in half. Oil spewed from the machine’s body, splashing her dress and blade with thick, viscous liquid. The acrid smell of smoke reached her olfactory sensors and the android wrinkled her nose as she rose to her feet, returning her sword to its rightful place.

“That seems like the last of them.” 2B raised her head to the cloudless sky. Suddenly, she winced at the searing heat from within, and became glad for the cool breeze that whistled through the grass. It was hard to pay any attention to things like operating temperature when she was dodging bullets. With a shake of her head, she brushed herself off, the sunlight from above drying the oil stiff on her clothes.

Her auditory sensors alerted her to the sound of someone’s footsteps behind her. The next thing she heard was 9S’s voice as the scanner ran to catch up with her. “Hey 2B. Are you alright? That last battle seemed pretty rough.”

“I’m fine.” 2B scanned the buildings around her for any more glinting eyes. “We should hurry to our next destination.”

“Are you sure?” 9S made his way to her, his voice tinged with worry. “I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” 2B bristled inwardly with annoyance, but she maintained a stoic expression. “That is the last spot before we’re done, after all.” 2B swivelled her head to eye a nearby building, careful to avoid 9S’s gaze. “Stay on the lookout. The enemy could be anywhere.”

“Roger that.” 9S began walking a few paces ahead. “I’ll go and scout the area. That way I can alert you if any more enemies appear.”

“Alright. But don’t go too far ahead, alright?” The battler blinked, feeling a familiar discomfort creeping up her spine.

9S nodded in affirmation, giving her a thumbs-up. “I won’t, don’t worry.” With that, he jogged off, being sure to stay within a few feet of her. 2B shook her head is bemusement as she followed.

Even though this was a routine job for them, something they had done time and time again, she couldn’t help but feel a gnawing worry every time they ventured out. The enemy was becoming more aggressive lately, with attacks occurring in increasing number and intensity. Not only that, they were no longer wandering in plain sight, instead choosing to hide in the shadows and striking when their opponent least expected it.

It was almost like they were evolving.

A surprised gasp roused her from her thoughts. She whipped her head towards the sound, eyes darting between the shadows as her hand instinctively slipped to her sword.

She blinked as 9S chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. “No need to worry, 2B. I just stumbled over a bush.”

The battler hesitantly relaxed her stance, letting out an internal sigh of relief.

9S tilted his head, his expression worried. “2B? What’s wrong?”

2B’s eyes broke away as she struggled to gather her thoughts. After a long pause, she finally gathered the courage to look up, her eyes searching his face. “…9S?”

“Yeah?” 9S shifted his weight nervously, fidgeting as he met her gaze.

“Be careful out there, okay?”

“…Yeah. I will.” A hint of confusion crept into his voice. “Is there something wrong? You normally don’t act this worried about me.”

2B shook her head, mentally chastising herself for letting her emotions show. “No.” But even as she tried to keep her voice level, a slight uneasiness still slipped through.

9S stepped forward, clearly unsatisfied with the answer. “Are you sure? If there’s something worrying you, you can tell me, okay?”

2B’s face flickered with worry, but she quickly smoothed it over, her voice gaining a sharper edge. “I’ll tell you if I feel like it.”

She heard 9S chuckle softly. “Nonchalant as ever, aren’t you, 2B?” The scanner resumed walking, a hint of amusement in his voice.

2B didn’t respond, instead silently gazing after her companion’s retreating figure as she followed.

 

* * *

 

As they arrived at their destination, the first thing 2B noticed was the silence. It hung in the air, permeating everything.

As she entered the empty building, the silence became so loud she could feel her auditory sensors ring. The battler took a tentative step forward, hesitant to break the silence.

Besides her, 9S held his breath, eyes frantically darting through the shadows. His voice came as a breathy whisper. “I just scanned the building. There are no signs of enemy activity.”

2B nodded, silently letting out a sigh. “But why is it so quiet?” She could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. “It doesn’t feel right. What if it’s a trap?” She clenched her teeth as a pit of discomfort grew in her stomach.

“I don’t know.” 9S shook his head slowly, furrowing his brow. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Right.” 2B turned to exit the area, being careful not to click her heels on the concrete. Yet she had the uncomfortable feeling that someone, or something, was watching her every movement.

“Did you hear that?” 9S stopped walking and glanced around alertly.

“Hear what?” 2B stopped also, tensing as a faint metallic patter reached her ears. “What’s that?”

“What the…?” 9S’s eyes widened as the sound rose into a thunderous roar. “It can’t be. The area was marked clear just a few minutes ago!”

2B’s sword instantly flew to her hand as she slipped into a battle pose. “Whatever it is, get ready for a battle.”

A crash resounded as a swarm of machines burst out from the shadows, everything around the two androids turning into a sea of red.  
  
“Alert: Enemy count rising,” 153 intoned, her voice rising above the cacophony.  
  
“What do we do?” 9S shouted. “There’s too many!”  
  
“We’ve got no choice but to fight!” Already 2B was charging the wave of machines, swinging her blade in wide arcs.  
  
9S raised his own sword, rushing into the fray. “I’ve got your back!”  
  
2B heard a _clang_ as she clashed with a biped’s axe. She spun gracefully to the side as the machine slammed its weapon into the ground, hitting where she stood just a few seconds before. Besides her she heard 9S shout as he thrust his sword through a stubby, causing it to go limp as oil spilled from its body.

Together, the two pushed against the onslaught, blades whirring as they slashed through machine after machine. A familiar blazing heat soon bloomed within 2B’s body, and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

_At this rate, I’ll —_

The thought was cut off as a harsh whine reached her ears. The battler gasped and whirled around just in time to see a small stubby with a saw charging at her, its scarlet eyes burning with a palpable hatred. She quickly swung, staggering back as her katana bounced off of the spinning saw. Whipping her head around, she felt all eyes turn on her. Gripping her sword in both hands, she grit her teeth, panting quietly.  
  
Suddenly, a shout rang through the air, and a flash of gold tore through the crowd.

“9S!” She cried out without thinking, turning as the scanner ran to her side.

9S placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice heavy. “2B, are you okay?”

2B nodded, thankful for the comforting gesture. “Yeah. Thanks for the assist.”

9S smiled lightly at her, though his eyes were full of concern. “No problem. Just be careful, okay?” 

“I know.” 2B’s attention shifted back to the situation at hand. “You too…Nine...z.”

9S blinked, his face brightening. “You…you called me ‘Nines’!”

The battler set her jaw, making a show of staring down the remaining enemies. “Focus on the battle, 9S.” 

“Oh, come on, 2B! I know you called me ‘Nines!’ Don’t deny it!” The scanner’s familiar childlike tone rang out, and 2B shook her head.

_That nickname again…_

“I said, focus on the battle, and engage the enemy.” Her voice came out sharper than usual, and she heard 9S wince.

“Alright, alright.” The hurt in his voice cut through her, and 2B’s stoic expression wavered.

_“I wish I could call you that…but…”_

All other thoughts halted as a clang reached her ears. The red gleam of enemies’ eyes bled into her vision, and 2B once again readied her katana, suddenly feeling its weight grow in her hands. Her breathing grew raspy and her pulse quickened as she glared at the wall of pale machines. The tension was palpable, a taut string that was about to snap at any moment.

The machines surged forward again, their footfalls shaking the ground beneath them. 2B and 9S leapt at the oncoming wave, plunging head-on into the fray. The air was filled with the stench of burning metal, and red-hot sparks blazed and popped like fireworks, filling the battlefield with a stifling heat.

2B squinted through the flying sparks, feeling her sword growing heavier and heavier in her hands. Her ears rang from the explosions of defeated enemies, and a fierce pain shot through her arms as her muscles began to seize. 

Suddenly, she felt cold metal bite her leg and cried out. The battler stumbled back, wincing as wetness seeped through her stocking.

_Damnit…This isn’t good!_

“2B!” She could barely hear 9S shout above the chaos.

Her Pod hovered next to her protectively. “Analysis: Unit 2B has suffered a severe injury. Proposal: Units 2B and 9S should retreat.”

“I’ll stall the machines,” 9S yelled as 153 launched a cluster of missiles. “You get out of here!”

“Right.” 2B slowly struggled to her feet. “Pod, help me out.”

“Affirmative.” 042 fired a wave of energy at a particularly troublesome crowd of machines, drawing them into a forcefield. The battler grit her teeth as she tried to pull herself to her feet, holding on to one of her Pod’s arms for support. Together, they limped out of the building towards the welcoming light outside. 

“Proposal: Unit 2B should rest and undergo maintenance as soon as possible,” the gray Pod intoned as he guided her towards the shade of a nearby structure. 2B nodded as she carefully sat down, biting her lip as waves of fire lit up her pain sensors.

_I hope 9S will be alright in there…_

She slowly pressed her back against the against the wall, the cold stone sending sharp pinpricks through her tactile sensors. The battler raised her head to gaze at the cloudless sky, the endless azure reflected in her eyes.

The ground shook lightly and a _boom_ sounded, startling 2B out of her reverie. She raised her head to see pale clouds of smoke drifting through the air.

“Sorry that took so long. These machines were way more persistent than I expected.” 2B looked up at the voice, and saw 9S emerge from the smoke. The scanner crouched down next to her, his brow furrowed. “How’re you feeling? You looked like you were in a lot of pain back there.”

2B bit back a wince as she shifted weight off of her injured leg. “I’m feeling better. I should be able to walk, at least.”

9S sighed, shaking his head. “Still, that was too close. We should head back to the Resistance Camp to resupply and conduct maintenance.” 

“Alright.” 2B shuddered as she took one last look around the ruins. With unsteady steps, she hobbled back to the Resistance Camp, leaning on her Pod as 9S followed close behind.

 

* * *

 

The walk back seemed like an eternity, and 2B never thought she’d be more relieved than when she saw the familiar worn tarps of the Resistance Camp peeking out from the path. With one arm around 9S and the other on 042, the battler limped into the camp, her breathing ragged.

Together, they made their way to their room, pushing open the door to reveal the cluttered interior within. 2B gazed around at the bare plywood walls, carefully stepping around a shelf in the center of the room.

Finally, 9S and 042 helped set her down on her bed. The battler slowly lay on the hard mattress, exhaustion roiling through her muscles.

“Alright, let’s get you into maintenance mode.” 9S’s voice floated over to her, soft and oddly soothing. She felt herself relax, her consciousness slowly fading into darkness as a familiar warmth overtook her.


	3. Repressed Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B’s reminiscence during maintenance leads to her confronting 9S regarding the preceding battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to In_a_Quandary for helping me beta read and edit this chapter!

In a peaceful void 2B floated, awash with the sounds of 9S’s soothing voice. It felt good to hear him after the stresses of battle.

Naturally, her thoughts meandered. 9S’s curiosity was the thing that stood out most to her. No matter what they were doing, he’d somehow manage to find something that would waylay his attention. As this tendency of his often slowed things down, she’d found it annoying at first. But over time, she grew to accept it for what it was: a break in the monotony.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, her mind turning over the particulars of their recent battle. The burn of her wounds brought back memories of the machine lifeforms’ attacks, which were more aggressive than expected. In the end, 9S’s intervention was the only reason she got out of there alive.

What brought about the machines’ viciousness? Had they finally opted to move onto the offensive?

And what of 9S? As soon as she was out of the picture, his behaviour had changed. Though he was a scanner and thus not optimised for close-range combat, his fighting pattern had become almost as vicious as the machines themselves. Was it his desperation to save her that had motivated this change? Or was it something else?

“2B?” 9S’s voice grew more insistent, rousing her out of maintenance mode.

“Hm?” She opened her eyes and sat up, shaking the cobwebs from her mind as she took stock of her surroundings. The hazy sunlight filtering in through the window cast a soft glow around the room.

“Morning,” greeted 9S, cheery as always.

“9S.” His name fell from her lips in a soft whisper, feeling almost misplaced. It brought a strange premonition to her. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

At these words 9S tilted his head, not unlike the way a bird would. “Sure. What is it?”

The knot in her stomach tightened just a fraction. Pushing herself to her feet, 2B straightened her aching back and pivoted to face him. “About our last battle. Something seemed… _off_.” She drew out the last word, her brows furrowing.

Her remark was met with a frown. “Off? What do you mean?”

2B bit her lower lip, scraping teeth across artificial skin. “After I was injured and carried out by Pod, you continued fighting, didn’t you?”

Even as she asked that, she already knew that he’d gone ahead and done just that: _fought to protect her._

“I mean, yeah? Do you think I’d let these machines get to you after you could barely walk?” 9S spread his arms, his voice incredulous. “What made you think I’d just leave you to them?”

2B bit her lip harder, turning the scraping sensation into a numbing pain. “I heard you fighting. You seemed more aggressive. Violent, even.” Her breath caught as copper trickled into her mouth, and she forced herself to swallow. “I’m just worried for your safety. Recklessness poses an unacceptable risk to the mission.”

To her surprise, 9S brightened up at this. “I’ve never heard you say you were worried about me before,” he says wonderingly, letting his arms fall to his side. “That’s really sweet of you, 2B.”

“That’s not what I meant.” 2B averted her gaze, taking in shallow breaths in an effort to calm herself.

“What makes you say that, then?” A smirk played on his lips, and 2B bit back the urge to rebuke.

“I just want to know why your behavior has changed. Even when we were together, you constantly placed yourself in dangerous situations.”

“Just because I’m a scanner doesn’t mean I can’t fight, 2B.” An edge of exasperation crept into 9S’s voice. “Besides, I still had to protect you.”

“I do not require your protection. I’m more than capable of handling myself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Normally I’d get up close while you hack from the sidelines. Now you’re just charging straight in.”

As the words spilled from her, 2B felt heat creeping up her face. She curled her fingers into her palm. The velvet fabric scrunched as her fingernails dug into the skin.

9S folded his arms, booted soles scraping across the wooden floor as he stalked over to the long table in the center of the room. Even though his eyes were hidden beneath the visor, she could feel the daggers from his gaze.

“I’m not a liability, 2B. I don’t understand why you’d think it’s wrong for me to fight alongside you.”

“It’s not wrong!” Her outburst reverberated across the room, making the metal shelves rattle. Gulping, 2B resumed in quieter tones, “It’s just—it’s not normal.”

“So, my instinct is wrong, just like my curiosity?” 9S’s voice grew harsher with each word, bordering on contempt. “Nothing I ever do is considered normal to you. Why, it's like you don't have any faith in my abilities. You don't trust me, _is that it_?"

“9S, that’s not what I—”

“You’re hiding, and honestly, I can’t tell why you’re scared to show yourself around me!”

“ _Scared_? I’m not—”

“You are! You’re scared that if you show any emotions in front of me you’ll fall apart!”

“That’s _enough_!” 2B shouted, her throat raw.

But 9S paid her demand no heed. “If you weren’t afraid you wouldn’t be hiding anything from me!” he returned in what sounded like a sob, his small frame visibly shaking.

2B sucked in a breath, holding it until her lungs screamed for her to let go. “9S, I’m not hiding anything from you, I promise.” She chased this proclamation with another set of quick, shallow breaths.

“You show emotion to everyone else you interact with. Everyone but _me_!” There were noticeable cracks in 9S’s voice. “The Commander, even those _dead androids_ we saw at the amusement park!”

“What? That’s not—”

“So tell me, then. Why do you care more about a bunch of dead androids you’ve never met than someone who’s always stood by you, helping you fight?”

2B floundered for an answer, the knot in her stomach winding ever tighter. “I…”

Her hesitation only served to incense 9S further. “You can’t even think of an answer, can you?” he sneered, setting down an impatient foot against the ground.

“I…” 2B clenched her jaw. Why are words choosing to fail her now, of all times? “I _do_ care about you, 9S,” she eventually managed to grit out.

“Only when I’m conforming to your rules, is that right? Or is that a mere facade?” 9S slammed his hands down on the table’s wooden surface, his body quivering between ragged breaths. “You’re only saying that so I wouldn’t ask any questions!”

She thumped her fist against the mattress. “9S, listen to me!”

“No, _you_ listen to me!” 9S retaliated with another slam against the table, his voice almost reaching a screech in his fury. He stomped up to 2B, and she can feel the burn of his glare even through the visor’s opaque cloth. “All this time, I’ve had to deal with _not being good enough_ for you to put your trust in me. You’d rather keep everything bottled up. Why, it’s like you’re disgusted with the idea of having a partner at all. If you wanna be so _independent_ ,” he spat out the word like it was a particularly vile invective, “then go right ahead. I’m done here.”

He brushed against her arm roughly as he stormed to the door, footsteps rattling the shelves. Before she could so much as react, the door slammed shut with a _bang_.

Legs giving out from underneath her, 2B slumped down onto the bed. Her black box was thundering, her accelerated pulse a roar in her ears.

“9S…”

All of a sudden, the silence in the room became a stifling presence, closing around her. Heart heavy, 2B lowered her head in her hands. Warmth pricked against her eyelashes, leaking out to soak into the synthetic fabric.

How had everything gone so wrong?


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her argument with 9S, 2B goes on a walk to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to In_a_Quandary for helping me beta read and edit this chapter!

2B stared down at the asphalt as she walked, the clack of her footsteps picking at her auditory sensors.

An uncomfortable feeling rose in her gut; it felt like her innards were tangling themselves into knots. Coolant slipped down her face, warm yet cold against the breeze.

Questions flowed like a river, nearly overwhelming her.

Why did she question his intentions?  
Why did she doubt his battle capabilities?

He was right to think that she didn’t care about him. Her icy exterior, hardened by years of battle experience, would drive anyone away.

Yet it was  _ because _ she cared about him that she put on this facade. She didn’t want to repeat the cycle that had been going on for years yet another time.

9S’s accusations replayed in her mind. According to him, she expressed more emotion around the Commander, the dead androids in the theatre in the amusement park – androids she rarely spent more than fifteen minutes with at the most – than someone who had been by her side for weeks. Her black box skipped a few beats, and her breath caught in her chest.

Loath as she was to admit it, looking back on it now, 9S was right.

Was that how he really viewed her? A heartless soldier who would willingly disregard the well-being of her companion for the success of the mission?

Did 9S really consider her to be so cruel? Knowing him, it was just an outburst in the heat of the moment. He would come to her later and apologize. But deep down he could still harbour some degree of resentment.

If only she knew the truth behind his actions…

“Alert: Unit 9S has returned to the Resistance Camp,” Pod 042’s robotic voice jolted her out of her thoughts. “If unit 2B continues her current trajectory, she is at risk of abandoning unit 9S.”

2B raised her head, blinking as she caught sight of the desert camp. “I’ve come this far already?”

“Affirmative. It is recommended that unit 2B return to the Resistance Camp and reconvene with unit 9S as soon as possible. Extended time away from unit 9S may be detrimental to the psychological state of both units.”

“…Alright.”

With a final glance, she turned and headed back towards the Resistance Camp.

 

* * *

 

As she opened the door to their room, she was greeted with the sight of 9S curled up on his bed, fast asleep. His head was tucked against his chest, and his hair had spread itself out on the pillow like a white halo. Within the protective cradle of his arms lay his powered down Pod.

All of that only reinforced his childlike appearance.

2B’s lips curled into a small smile. There was something so innocent about the way he had curled around his Pod, clinging to it as if it were something precious. Yet it was no more than an hour ago that the very same 9S was screaming at her, spewing invectives in a tirade that left her exhausted and broken.

Silently shutting the door behind her, 2B made her way over to where 9S lay, taking care to keep her steps quiet. As she neared him, Pod 042 flew ahead of her, settling down next to the pillow.

2B sat down next to 9S, studying his face. She reached out with one hand, her fingers tentatively brushing his cheek. Warmth spread throughout her body as her black box began to race.

She leaned down, her bangs tickling his forehead.

_ Emotions are prohibited. _

She stopped just inches away from brushing her lips against his forehead. Shame and self-recrimination bubbled up inside her, and she yanked her head back, nearly falling off of the bed in her rush.

Even that simple gesture of affection would break the rules she had set for herself. She couldn’t allow herself to become close to him, no matter how much part of her  _ wanted _ to.

She drew her head up, straightening her back.

“Pod,” she whispered, turning to gaze at 042.

At her call, it swivelled to face her. “Query: What is it, 2B?”

2B hesitated, uneasiness gnawing at her innards. She drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs until she felt they were going to burst.

“Pod, I require your assistance to hack into 9S’s memory space.” Exhaling at a speed that left her seeing pinpricks of light, she continued. “I want to see what’s wrong with him.”

“Analysis: No abnormalities detected in unit 9S’s behavior table.” 042 replied, clasping its hands together.

2B splayed her hand across the bedsheets, still reeling from the dizziness. “He got unusually upset with me earlier.”

“Query: Why does unit 2B consider emotional stress to be an abnormality?”

2B’s gut knotted further. “It’s just that…he’s never acted this way before.”

Sure, he may have pouted when she cut him off mid-speech, or even whined about a mission, but never had he shouted at her with such vehemence as in that argument.

Clearly, something had to be wrong.

042’s body tilted to the side, its voice taking on what she swore was a hint of concern. “This unit does not recommend unit 2B’s plan of action. Unauthorized hacking of another unit goes against YoRHa protocol.”

2B turned her gaze to the embroidered pattern on the hem of her skirt, clenching the fabric in her hands. “This is integral to the success of our mission.” She forced the words out, even as each syllable rang false to her ears.

Her Pod spread its arms out. “What mission is unit 2B referring to?”

She tensed up. Wasn’t it obvious? “9S’s emotional turmoil would make cooperation difficult. This would have a negative impact on the current mission objectives,” she grit out, struggling to keep her tone even.

Her Pod shook its small body from side to side. “Entering unit 9S’s dataspace without consent has a high probability of causing irreversible damage to the relationship between units 2B and 9S.”

“I don’t care!” The words left her in a sudden outburst. “I mean…” she backpedalled, finding herself at a loss.

Shaking her head, 2B mulled over her Pod’s words. On one hand, unconsented hacking represented a breach of trust, even if she were to claim noble intentions – which hers definitely  _ weren’t _ . On the other hand, there was no way 9S would willingly divulge the truth about his feelings. Thus the issue would remain unresolved, straining their relationship in the long run.

This was the only way forward.

“I—I have to, alright?” she insisted, her tone softening as her eyes flitted to 9S's face.

There was a faint hum as 042 also swivelled towards the sleeping android. Its body dipped, gray faceplate facing towards the ground as its arms drooped.

2B let out a sigh. When she spoke, her voice was steady once more. “Pod. Initiate the hacking sequence.”

“Affirmative,” 042 obeyed after a beat of apparent hesitation. “Hacking permissions granted to unit 2B.”

2B turned back towards 9S, her eyes roaming over his face once more as she placed her hands on his.

With a deep breath, she dove into his dataspace, and everything faded into black.


	5. Unrealized Dreams, Part I — Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B dives into 9S’s dataspace and soon finds herself drawn into one of his simulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to In_a_Quandary for helping me beta read and edit this chapter!

The first thing that caught 2B’s attention was the sense of weightlessness.

It would seem that her body was falling, what with the wind that was rushing up past her. But she felt as if she were simply floating, dematerializing as particles of light surrounded her body in a pale glow.

So this was what it’s like to be in hacking space.

As the light particles consolidated around her, 2B felt the familiar pull of gravity, bidding her to come to rest on a smooth, pale surface. Beyond her lay a pale void, various white cubes of light scattered at regular intervals.

“Pod, what is this?”

042’s disembodied voice echoed through the dataspace, its deep timbre oddly comforting. “Analysis: This is unit 9S’s memory region.”

“His memories…”

Her mechanical gut twisted at the words. How many memories had she taken away from him every time she plunged Virtuous Contract through his black box?

2B maneuvered up to one of the cubes, surprised at the warmth emanating from it. As she moved closer, the image of a familiar group of machines shimmered into view.

“Analysis: This is one of unit 9S’s memory nodes.”

“Is that so?”

“Affirmative.” 042’s reply rebounded off of the walls. “This memory was from 48 hours ago."

“During our recon mission in the city ruins…”

2B reached out, placing one hand on the node. The opaque surface flashed—

—and she yanked her hand back, a cry of surprise piercing the air.

“What was that?”

2B shook her head, still reeling from the shock. A few deep breaths gave her the space she needed to reorient herself.

As she gazed around the dataspace again, a larger cube off to the left drew her attention. Unlike the others, whose images shifted and wavered like disrupted reflections, this one remained crystal clear.

“What’s this?” As 2B walked up to the node, she could feel something pulling her towards it.

“Analysis: This seems to be a simulation. Caution advised.”

2B tilted her head, her eyes roaming over the node’s image. “A simulation, huh?”

The only simulations she had encountered were during training. She’d never known individual androids were able of creating their own simulations inside of their dataspace.

As she touched it, a searing heat wracked her body, causing her to cry out. Though instinct screamed at her to yank her hand back, the force pulling her to the node overwhelmed her, welding her body to the surface.

The last thing she felt before white-hot agony overtook her was the sensation of hurtling downward.

 

* * *

 

2B opened her eyes.

A breeze caressed her cheek as it rustled through the grass in a soothing melody. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the shell of a skyscraper, its cool shadow towering over her. The faint babbling of running water filled her auditory sensors, drawing her gaze to sparkles of reflected sunlight in the distance.

So this was 9S's simulation.

2B tried to lift her arm. But it refused to move, as if her artificial joints had seized up. A numbness was spreading through her limbs, washing away the searing pain from moments ago.

Why was she unable to move? Did 9S install some kind of firewall? Was her range of actions within another android’s dataspace limited due to her designation as a combat model? Or was it a lack of user permissions?

“2B!”

Her gut lurched as the disembodied voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“2B! Over here!”

2B turned her head, blinking as the sun’s rays caressed her bare face. Then she spotted 9S a few meters away from the river, waving his arm with childlike elation. To her surprise, his visor was gone too.

Invisible threads pivoted her body, and she took a step in 9S's direction. There was no input from her end at all, no voluntary control.

2B’s legs moved of their own accord, propelling her body towards him. After about fifteen paces or so, she found herself standing mere inches from 9S. The closeness of their bodies could only be described as suffocating.

His hand reached out for hers. Then their fingers intertwined, palm pressing against palm. The contact sent frissons through her tactile sensors, and she tried to – but couldn’t – jerk her hand away.

This – _all of this_ – felt too real.

But no matter how much her mind screamed at her to withdraw and re-establish some distance, her legs remained rooted to the ground.

It was as if she was trapped in a coffin.

A tug from 9S’s hand pulled her back to the present, and her feet stumbled over each other. He was leading her towards the riverbank.

“What are we doing?” The words slipped from her mouth unbidden, curiosity flaring up despite herself.

“We’re gonna go fish!” 9S flashed a wide grin over his shoulder as they arrived at a cluster of rocks large enough to sit on. “It’s the perfect weather for that, don’t you think?”

Were it any other time, 2B would have chastised him for getting distracted and redirected him to the mission objective. Yet there was something so warm and innocent about him here that she couldn’t bring herself to refuse.

“I suppose.” Warmth tickled her chest, and she felt her lips curl upwards.

How long has it been since she allowed herself to feel happiness?

9S stopped walking and turned to face her, reaching for her other hand and grasping them both in his own.

“I’m so glad that we’re finally together.” He reached up to caress her cheek, his voice softening to a murmur. “Just you and me.”

The warmth of his touch sent her thought processors into limbo, and his eyes held her gaze with what seemed like rapture. Yet there was the slightest edge in his voice, an undertone that made her gut curl.

9S took a step back and let go of her hands, shattering the trance as he turned to the river. As her arms fell to her sides, 2B was struck by a sense of longing. Though his touch was a bit forward – considering their distance in waking life – it was not unwelcome.

A wave of 9S’s arm later, his Pod sailed into the water with a _ploink_. It had all but disappeared, save for a blinking red dome light that bobbed in the waves.

2B followed suit, casting 042 into the water so that both Pods were floating side by side. Combined with the warm sunlight, the wind rustling through the leaves filled her with a pleasant drowsiness.

“Say, 2B?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever stopped to think out how fishing works?”

The ability to fish was programmed into all tactical support units as one of many utility functions. Was this something that needed to be figured out?

“It seems so simple, doesn’t it?” 9S continued without waiting for her answer. “You just cast your Pod into the water, and a while later it pops out with a fish. But have you actually considered what goes on below the surface?”

“Does stuff like that really matter?” 2B stifled a yawn.

“Once you cast your Pod in, it releases its lure and scans the water for any fish. Once it senses one within the lure’s radius, it tosses the lure –” and here 9S made a throwing motion with his hand – “and hooks the fish in the mouth. Once the line is secure, it brings it up to the surface.”

“And what if it was, say, a basking shark?” 2B shook her head, a smirk playing across her lips. “What sort of mechanism do Pods have to drag that thing up _that_ big?”

9S beamed, seemingly proud at how quickly she caught on. “If it's a machine fish, they can use electromagnetic levitation to pull it up.”

“And if it’s not?”

“The hook would expand to fill the whole mouth, preventing any chance of escape.” 9S emphasized his statement with a sweep of his hands. “Then the Pod would reel in the shark and bring it to the surface, though lifting it out of the water would be physically impossible.”

As if on cue, a splash drew their attention. 042 glided out of the glassy water, a medium-sized fish dangling from its hair-thin lure.

9S lit up at the sight, an excited smile spreading across his face. “Looks like you got a koi carp! Great catch, 2B!”

“Isn’t that a common one?” 2B glanced at the fish encyclopedia, which appeared as a holographic screen.

“Yeah, but they can live anywhere, even in contaminated environments,” 9S replied, pointing out a passage on the screen. “They’re so resilient! They can go where no other fish dare to tread!” He turned to 2B, beaming. “Isn’t that amazing?”

2B returned his gaze, her black box skipping a few beats. There was something so warm, so _infectious_ , about his smile that she couldn’t help but return it. “Yeah. It is.”

9S turned his attention back to the water as 153 surfaced with a catch of its own. “I bet they’re like explorers. Always finding new territory.” He gave his Pod an affectionate pat on the back, before sending it back to the water. “Can you imagine all the things they must’ve discovered?”

2B raised her head to the sky, the sunlight dazzling her vision with colorful pinpricks. Her arms relaxed, falling to her sides.

“Someday, I would love to travel the world.” 9S reached out, brushing his fingertips against hers. Before she could react, he had slipped his fingers between hers again, though this time his grip was less tight.

The conversation lulled, and a comfortable silence settled over them as they both gazed out at the rippling current. A gentle smile lingered on 2B’s face as the feeling of peace settled over her.

The sun’s rays shone down on them, its heat reflecting the warmth in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6 – Unrealized Dreams, Part II – Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S takes 2B to try out T-shirts at the commercial facility.

Never in her life did 2B imagine that one day she’d end up in hacking space, much less a simulation created by another android. It was stunning how realistic everything was – at times, she forgot that she wasn’t actually in the city ruins.

After the initial shock, she found herself loosening up, so to speak. The more she interacted with 9S here, the more 2B felt she could slip off the rules binding her and be at ease. It felt freeing, being able to express her emotions without fear.

The two had grown bored of fishing and were now simply wandering the ruins. They found themselves near the bridge leading to the commercial facility, the walkway swaying in the breeze. 2B gazed across the ravine, wondering how humans could have built such a thing. Surely, working over such a wide and deep chasm without any support must’ve been a dangerous task. The more she thought it over, the more impressed she became. Humans surely were ingenious creatures.

“Um…2B?” A wavering voice pulled from her thoughts. Turning, she saw 9S staring down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth. When he glanced up at 2B again, she could see a touch of rose on his cheeks. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

2B cocked her head to the side, struggling to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “What is it, 9S?” She had to admit, nothing looked cuter than 9S blushing.

9S sucked in a breath, gazing at her with a bashful smile. “According to old human records, humans took other humans they liked out on outings together called ‘dates’.” He stood up straighter. “Usually they went someplace both of them liked, such as a park.”

”What do you mean by all this?”

“Would…Would you like to go on a date with me, 2B?”

2B furrowed her brow. “A date with you? What for?”

“Because I — I  _ like _ you, 2B.”

“You like me?” 2B couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Y-yeah…” She could hear his voice waver. “I guess you don’t like me back?”

“N-no, I do!” The words tumbled out of 2B’s mouth in a harried jumble, her voice rising a fraction louder than she’d liked. “I mean—” She stuttered, ducking her head as heat flushed her cheeks. “I…I’d love to go on a date with you, Nines.”

9S’s face lit up in an ecstatic grin that filled her black box with warmth. “You called me ‘Nines’!”

She nodded, her voice earnest. “Yeah, I did.”

Before she could say any more, 9S barreled into her, nearly knocking her over as he threw his arms around her neck. He gazed up at her, his small framing trembling. “2B, I…”

2B blinked, startled at the intrusion of her personal space. On one hand, the extreme proximity of their bodies (he  _ was _ embracing her, after all) was such that that in any other situation she would’ve shoved him away in a desperate attempt to establish breathing room. Yet again she found herself captivated – this time not just by her partner’s joy, but also her own.

9S cupped a hand on her cheek, sending frissons arcing through her tactile sensors and her black box skipping. 2B responded with a tentative pat on the head, unable to suppress a grin as the flush on 9S’s cheeks deepened and he buried his head in her chest.

They parted after a moment, both lost in the warmth of the moment.

Finally, 2B broke the silence. “Where are we going for this ‘date’?”

9S placed his chin on one hand. “What about the commercial facility?”

“What for?”

“For the T-shirts, of course! You promised, didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah…”

9S’s face shone as he grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s go!”

2B yelped as he raced across the bridge, leaving her to trip over her own feet as she stumbled behind him. As they entered the spacious commercial facility, 9S darted up the escalator, his boots clanking on the rusty steps.

“Where are you going?”

“I spotted some T-shirts the last time we were here.” 9S was tossing aside rubble and pulling out a cardboard box. “Looks like these are the ones!”

“They are?” 2B’s eyes widened as she opened it to reveal it packed to the brim with neatly folded shirts. “Are we going to try them  _ all _ ?”

“If you want.” 9S pulled out a few shirts, tucking them under his arm. “I actually found a few that I think would look great on you!”

“Oh?”

A pink bundle of cloth landed in her arms. As 2B shook it out, she caught a grin on 9S’s face. “Try it on!”

“Alright, alright.” Biting back a smirk, 2B slipped the shirt over her head.

As her head emerged from the hole at the top, she saw 9S prancing. “It looks so cute on you!”

“Oh?” 2B twirled around, flushing as she gazed down at the bold red heart emblazoned on the shirt’s front.

“Yep!”

2B’s eyes lingered on the heart. The colors were too vivid, too noticeable. With a shake of her head, she pulled it off and tossed it into a pile.

“Not a good fit?” Already 9S had another shirt in his hands.

“No. Don’t like the design.”

“Oh. Then what about this one?” 9S held the shirt out. The lines running across the fabric were crisscrossed in a much more tasteful pattern than the last, if not a touch plain.

With a nod, 2B pulled it over her head only to find her arms stuck in the sleeves. Quite a bit of wriggling later, she managed to poke her head out. “This is far too small. The design does look nice though.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Should’ve seen that coming.” 9S scratched the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle. “Maybe we might find another one like it in here.”

Together 2B and 9S rifled through the box, trying on every single shirt that was there. Thirty minutes later, there an empty box on one side of them and a haphazard mound of T-shirts on the other.

“That looks like all of them.”

9S ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “And none of them fit you.” Turning back to the box, he peeked in again. “Wait, there’s one more.”

“Is there?”

She watched as 9S retrieved a sadly crumpled shirt from the box. As he shook out the wrinkles in the fabric, a frown settled over his features. “What the…?”

“What is it?”

9S slowly turned the shirt around so the front was facing 2B. “Can you believe this?”

Every inch of it was covered in broad swatches of color that could only be described as gaudy. The thought of walking around the ruins wearing that made her gut curl.

Yet as 2B replayed the image in her mind again, something bubbled up inside of her. A grin tugged at her lips, and before she knew it a giggle escaped. Soon she heard 9S’s voice intertwine with hers in a warm duet.

Who knew a T-shirt of all things would make her laugh?

As they caught their breaths, 2B glances over the T-shirt again. Taking it from 9S’s hands, she slipped it on, smoothing out the creases.

“It fits!” 9S’s voice morphed from surprise to bewilderment as his eyes roamed her figure. “I’m honestly surprised this is the only one that fits you.”

“Looks like I have no choice but to take it.” Even as she attempted resignation, 2B couldn’t hide an amused smile.

9S responded with a bright grin. “Maybe there’s one for me too!” Diving into the pile of discarded shirts, he rummaged around, then pulled out a matching one. “Here we are!” He slipped it on, then turned to her, radiant. “Now we match!”

2B chuckled. “We sure do.”

Hesitantly, 9S reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. This time she squeezed back, smiling as warm contentment filled her.

“We’ll always be together, won’t we?” 9S’s radiated warmth and hope as he gazed into her eyes.

2B nodded, her black box fluttering. “Right.”

Nothing would come between them, no matter what.


End file.
